


Without Hesitation

by regionaltrench



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionaltrench/pseuds/regionaltrench
Summary: He was looking at me like he wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come to him.





	Without Hesitation

Sergio came home late last night. He said he was going on a walk, and he didn’t come back for almost 2 hours. We all texted him asking where he was, but he didn’t answer our questions. He only replied back “I’m fine, don’t worry.” I think I was the only one awake when he came back, because I heard him come in the house. I couldn’t sleep that night, so I walked out into the living room. I found him sitting on the couch with his head in his lap.

“Hey,” I whispered to him, walking over to the couch.

I startled him accidentally and he jumped. “Oh, hey Conor.”

“W-what are you doing up so late?” He questioned, turning to face me on the couch.

I gave him a strange look. “I could say the same for you.” I said bluntly.

“I couldn’t really sleep.” I confessed honestly.

“Same here, I guess.” He replied blankly.

I frowned at that, because I could almost tell something was up. He was looking at me like he wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come to him.

“Could I-“

He paused for a long moment.

“Could I- just- have a hug. P-please.” He finally finished.

Without hesitation, I hugged him, tight. I knew how much he needed it. I didn’t know why, and maybe he didn’t want to tell me. He let go of me after a minute, and sighed contentedly.

“I love you man. Try and get some sleep tonight.” I said, patting him on the back lightly. I stood up from the couch and began to head to my room.

“C-Conor.” He said, stopping me just before I was out of his view. “I- I love you too. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> MINDTAKEASTAND on twitter  
alexshutup on instagram


End file.
